The prior art has put forth several designs for prosthetic aids. Among these are:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,913 to Van L. Phillips describes a composite prosthetic foot and leg which allows a high degree of mobility on the part of an amputee. The prosthetic foot and leg utilizes a resin impregnated high strength filament structure for the leg portion, the foot portion and heel portion, with all three regions being provided with substantial elastic flexibility, preferably of relatively low energy absorption characteristics so as to give the wearer high mobility with a relatively natural feel. All three portions of the prosthetic foot and leg are rigidly joined, with a flexibility of the leg portion providing flexibility of the leg in response to both torques about the ankle as well as about a vertical axis while simultaneously providing sidewise rigidity of the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,149 to Richard G. Rincoe describes a prosthetic device having a proximal end portion adapted to be secured to an amputee and a distal foot structure. The improvement comprises a pivoting ankle joint disposed between the proximal end portion and the foot structure. This ankle joint includes a matable socket and head assembly interconnecting the proximal end portion and the foot structure for relative movement about a pivot axis between first and second positions. A spring element operates to resiliently bias the socket and head into the first pivot position. A load sensitive locking mechanism operates, upon the existence of a triggering load which exceeds a predetermined threshold magnitude, to cause the socket and head assembly to lock at a selected locking position, thereby preventing relative pivotal movement. In the absence of the triggering load, relative pivotal movement of the socket and head assembly between the first and second positions is permitted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,596 to Mark W. L. Smith and Elcia H. Thompson describes a suspension aid for appending an above knee prosthesis to a human body. The suspension aid is integrally formed of a resilient fabric having a warp knit leno, or equivalent, construction. The belt portion of the suspension aid extends substantially horizontally around the intertrochanteric region of the pelvis.
None of these prior art references describe the present invention.